Chloe Neill
Chloe Neill is the author of the Chicagoland Vampires series. Website New York Times & USA Today Bestselling Author Chloe Neill About the Author Chloe Neill was born and raised in the South, but now makes her home in the Midwest, just close enough to Cadogan House to keep an eye on the vampires. When not transcribing Merit’s adventures, she bakes, watches entirely too much television, roots for her favorite college football team, plays with her dog, Baxter. ~ Chloe Neill ~ Fantastic Fiction Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy,YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Anthologies: * 8.5. "High Stakes" in Kicking It (Dec 3, 2013) ~ Anthology _ Chicagoland Vampires series (Luc & Lindsey short) Freebies: * Contibutors: Cover Artists: Katie Anderson (Dark Elite) Cover Designer: Quotes *Chloe Neill Quotes (Author of Some Girls Bite) ~ Goodreads Notes External References Books: *Books —Chloe Neill ~ Author *series by Chloe Neill ~ Goodreads *Chloe Neill ~ FF * Chicagoland Vampires - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Chicagoland Vampires Series ~ Shelfari * FictFact - Chicagoland Vampires series by Chloe Neill ~ FictFact * Chicagoland Vampires | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * Chloe Neill - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Chloe Neill - Chicagoland Vampires Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Chloe Neill: CHICAGOLAND VAMPIRES SERIES *Chicagoland Vampires (series) - Wikipedia * Chicagoland Vampires Series ~ Shelfari World, Characters, etc: *Extras — Fundamentals *The Official Site of Cadogan House *Canon of the North American Vampire Houses *Chicagoland Vampires world - Wikipedia ~ Creatures & Characters *Frequently Asked Questions — Chloe Neill Reviews: *Chloe Neill | RT Book Reviews Interviews: *Interview, Early Review and Giveaway: Dark Debt by Chloe Neill | Rabid Reads Author: *New York Times & USA Today Bestselling Author Chloe Neill *Chloe Neill (chloeneill) on Twitter Community and Fan Sites: *Chicagoland Vampires ~ Facebook *Chloe Neill s & fan site Gallery of Book Covers Book2 03-Chicagoland Vampires-orig.jpg|Excerpt1. Some Girls Bite (2009—Chicagoland Vampires series) by Chloe Neill—art by Tony Mauro ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.chloeneill.com/?page_id=1023 Friday Night Bites (Chicagoland Vampires|2. Friday Night Bites (2009—Chicagoland Vampires series) by Chloe Neill—art by Tony Mauro ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.chloeneill.com/?page_id=791 Twice Bitten (Chicagoland Vampires|3. Twice Bitten (2010—Chicagoland Vampires series) by Chloe Neill—art by Tony Mauro ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.chloeneill.com/?page_id=1038 Hard Bitten (Chicagoland Vampires|4. Hard Bitten (2011—Chicagoland Vampires series) by Chloe Neill—art by Tony Mauro ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.chloeneill.com/?page_id=1007 Drink Deep (Chicagoland Vampires|5. Drink Deep (2011—Chicagoland Vampires series) by Chloe Neill—art by Tony Mauro ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.chloeneill.com/?page_id=983 Biting Cold (Chicagoland Vampires #6) by Chloe Neill.jpg|6. Biting Cold (2012—Chicagoland Vampires series) by Chloe Neill—art by Tony Mauro ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.chloeneill.com/?page_id=1753 House Rules (Chicagoland Vampires #7) by Chloe Neill.jpg|7. House Rules (2013—Chicagoland Vampires series) by Chloe Neill—art by Tony Mauro ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.chloeneill.com/?page_id=2318 Biting Bad (Chicagoland Vampires #8) by Chloe Neill.jpg|8. Biting Bad (2013—Chicagoland Vampires series) by Chloe Neill—art by Tony Mauro ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.chloeneill.com/?page_id=3035 Biting Bad- A Chicagoland Vampires Novel.jpg|Biting Bad Original art by Tony Mauro Wild Things (Chicagoland Vampires #9) by Chloe Neill.jpg|9. Wild Things (2014—Chicagoland Vampires series) by Chloe Neill—art by Tony Mauro ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.chloeneill.com/?page_id=3767 Kicking It ~ Anthology.jpg|8.25. Kicking It (2013) anthology by Faith Hunter — “High Stakes,” (Luc & Lindsey) by Chloe Neill|link=http://www.chloeneill.com/?page_id=2866 Blood Games (Chicagoland Vampires #10) by Chloe Neill.jpg|10. Blood Games (2014—Chicagoland Vampires series) by Chloe Neill—art by Tony Mauro ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.chloeneill.com/?page_id=3506 Dark Debt (Chicagoland Vampires #11) by Chloe Neill.jpg|11. Dark Debt (March 3, 2015—Chicagoland Vampires series) by Chloe Neill—art by Tony Mauro ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.chloeneill.com/?page_id=5494 Category:Authors